Red Christmas
by blossom2day
Summary: *Entry for Marisa Lee's Word-A-Month contest* I have a tale to tell. It's not bold or flashy, and no, it's not very evil either. But it's certainly true, and it's certainly real. It's alright if you're not ready to hear it, most people aren't because of how humbling it may be. But if you think you are, come. Sit down. Let me tell you how Blossom and I fell in love... One-shot!


_Hey people! So, I figured I'd type up a quick one-shot that's Christmas related, since this is the season to do it! Also, it's an entry for __**Marisa Lee's**__ contest! So vote for me and review! Haha. Hope you all enjoy, even If you DON'T celebrate Christmas, and have a happy holiday! =] _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PGG or RRB people. Shouldn't you know this by now?!_

_REMINDER: The PPG and RRB all have normal limbs and features (toes, noses, fingers, etc…)._

**Red Christmas**

**P.O.V: Brick**

I can remember the day I asked her to be my girlfriend as if it had happened a minute ago. It had been snowing; an eternal white veil draped the land. I had been walking down 6th Street in the city, searching for a Dunkin Donuts. I was craving a peppermint hot chocolate at the time, what could I say? I don't remember where I had been coming from, or where I went after I met up with her. I guess you could attribute that to old age. But I remember everything in between.

The snow was thick; it fell in huge clusters. Or globs, as I liked to call them. Either way, flying hadn't been an option because I would've slammed into a car for sure that way. It was a damn winter wonder land out there! I hadn't been in the mood to cause a ruckus. All I really wanted was that hot chocolate anyway. You see, I had aged. Matured even. I wasn't the stupid kid I had been a few years prior. Not to say I was all wise and crap like that, but I was getting there. I sure as heck wasn't as evil and hell bent as I used to be, that's for sure.

So, yeah, I didn't wanna cause no ruckus. Movin' on.

There was this…I dunno, blur. No, that ain't how I want to say it. Everything was a blur at that time, it was a freakin' snowstorm. Okay, okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, but you get my point. No…it was more of a silhouette. A silhouette that I saw coming towards me from the distance but couldn't make out just yet. I had rubbed the snowflakes off my eyelashes to try and see better, but to no avail. I remember hoping it wasn't a car and that I hadn't stepped off the curb.

Heaven knows it was something much better than that, let me tell you.

It had been so long since I had seen her. That silky sunset hair was almost disguisable with all the snow globs amassed in it, but not quite. And of course there were those glowing, light cerise eyes that couldn't have been copied no matter what. No contact lenses could ever replicate those luminous orbs of light that pink puff had. None.

And when I knew it was her? I really did freeze. I swear it to this day! I didn't even care about the hot chocolate any more.

"Brick?"

"Blossom?" To hear her voice was like listening to an old CD you just found lying under your bed for some thirty odd years. It was pure magic, and definitely brought back memories. Although not all together good ones…

She had looked at me with such sincere curiosity, and I remember studying her like a book. The way her copper eyebrow arched over her eyelid was something to delight in. Were her eyebrows always so skillfully defined? And what about her lips? Were they always that full and kissable? And was her chest always so…magnetic to look at? Yes, the thoughts a young man has when he sees a girl are absolutely pure, are they not?

"My gosh, it is you." She had said, both eyebrows cocked now in genuine surprise. She had been wearing…oh, geez, what was it? A white sweater with black snowflakes? Or was it a black sweater with white snowflakes? I'ma go with the white sweater. Moving on, ahem. Yeah, she looked great. Black wool leggings to match, and ugg boots I forget the color to. They were kind of buried in the snow anyways.

"Yeah, in the flesh." I had said, trying to hide my pleasure from seeing her. I hadn't wanted her to know how fast she made my heart beat. Like a typical young idiot; too cool for emotions. She wasn't though.

"What the hell are ya doin' out here pinky?" I had smirked, wanting to hear where she was going, hoping I could walk her there and make it look like I was tagging along just to annoy her. How charming.

She had looked to the side, breaking eye contact with me, much to my disappointment, "Christmas shopping. It _is_ in a few days you know."

"Oh, uh huh. Yeah, I guess." I had shrugged, stuffing my hands in my pockets. I had never really been one to celebrate _holi_days. They were something good people did, and even though I may have been better at the time, I was definitely not 'everything nice'.

"You really think stores are open right now genius?" I queried, egging her on. I kind of just wanted to hear her musical voice again.

"The one I want to go to is." She smiled, making my heart skip another beat when she looked my way. _Dear god, those dimples…!_

"Oh," I had nodded, kind of feeling a little winded, "Uh huh." Damn I had been so stupid. She had laughed at that, and in that way girls have, she had known right from that moment on how taken I was with her. She was being good though and hadn't decided to mock me for it. Yet.

"And you? What are you out here for Brick?"

"Me?" I had actually forgotten. What an imbecile I was…

"Yes," she smiled, holding back a laugh out of the kindness of her heart, "you."

"Just uh…walkin'." I think Boomer could have thought of something more intelligent than _that_.

"Walking." She stated tersely, "In this weather."

"Y-Yeah! What? Got a problem with that Pinky? A guy can't walk around here?"

"Whatever you say Brick." She sung, a smug smile on her face as she started to walk towards me. I remember getting panicky at this, telling myself to remain calm and cool, making it seem like I didn't care she'd be within touching distance in mere seconds. My hopes simmered, however, when I realized she was walking _past_ me.

"Hey, where the hell are ya goin'?" I thundered, turning around to see her back. Man, that hair…it was like a waterfall, the way it cascaded down her back…

"Like I said. I'm going shopping. It's cold out here, so if you don't mind…"

"Actually, I do mind. Cause I got to talk to you." I tried to make it sound like I was serious, like I was somebody to be listened to. It was the other way around completely, of course.

"And since when," Blossom began as I stepped by her side, a smile on her endearingly sly features, "does Brick Jojo speak to me?"

"Since now, I suppose." I had grimaced, hating how stupid I had been sounding. Where had my wits gone? Out the window? While Blossom had been away, I had dated plenty of girls, all of which I wooed easily. What was so hard about wooing this one...? Well, I know that answer now, since I'm no longer as idiotic as I used to be, BUT, at the time, that was what I asked myself.

"Ohhhh," Blossom mused, humoring me, "I seeeee." She said that in a teasing way, as if I had made her realize something magnificent. I grunted in response.

"Look, I wanted to ask how college went, okay? That's it." She had just graduated with a bachelors degree in English and Journalism.

"That's it? That's what you wanted to talk to me about? My, my, you've come far. No punching or laser vision yet. Nicely done Brick. Or maybe you're just in a good mood. It _is _nearing Christmas anyways." Blossomed toyed with me, her voice fluctuating ever so slightly for added effect. I felt lower than low. I felt like cow dung.

"Listen, you don't know anything, alright? You've been away, so how the hell do you know who I've become? Stop acting like you do." I had spat, trying to show her I was still dominant. Or at least I thought I was.

She simply laughed at me. And stopped in her tracks.

"And who have you become Brick?" she had turned towards me, arms folded, face amused. I marveled at the way her eyes sparkled, how they shined even brighter than the snow itself.

_And who have you become Brick?_

Good question.

Looking back, I saw the small steps I made towards becoming good back then as big accomplishments. My daily checklist had been something similar to this: One, try not to beat anyone up…unless they give you a reason to. Two, don't steal anything unless you _absolutely have to._ Three, don't stare at toilet bowls and monkeys like you want to punch them anymore…unless the toilet bowl or monkey does something to provoke punching. And four, avoid talking about word domination to every hot chick you take out on a date.

Quite the ambitious list of do-gooder acts I had going on there, was it not? I had thought so.

"I'm a lot smarter than I look," I began, my eyes narrowed at her, "and definitely not how you perceive me to be."

"So you _don't_ want to destroy my sisters and me anymore? Cause I'd say that's smart on your part."

"Uh…" at the time, I realized I hadn't thought about doing that since the day she left. It's like once the pink puff left Townsville, my thoughts of destroying her went with her. Oddly enough, they had been replaced by even…stranger thoughts.

As for Boomer and Butch? I know how they feel now, but at the time, I was at a loss in that area too. I didn't know if they hated the puffs still, or if it was just me that had begun having this change of heart.

"I…look, how about we talk about this over a coffee or something?" It was the first smart thing I had said to her since I saw her. She sighed and looked down the snow covered path I had just come from wistfully, debating the offer.

"I really should be shopping now though."

"So? You've got all week. It's not like you got that many relatives anyway."

"Brick!" she scolded, but I boldly grabbed her gloved hand and pulled it away from her folded arms.

"Come on, just one coffee?"

She had stared at our hands, her eyes inquisitive and unsure now. I knew she would say yes.

"Oh…fine. But just one. I have to get going."

"Alright." I had smirked, feeling accomplished, "you got it."

…

To say the least, I was even more smitten with her when I saw her inside Dunkin Donuts. Now that we were out of the snow, I could see the finer details in her face that had been obscured previously by the snow, and I was shocked at how beautiful she had become.

She had such rosy cheeks, ones that were not rouged, but real, and freckles danced along her high cheekbones and nose. Her eyes were rimmed with unnaturally thick eyelashes, which were wet at the time from melted snowflakes. Her nose had been ever so slightly turned upwards at the tip, making it resemble Ashlee Greene's. And of course there was that hair…

She was a doll alright. Something straight out of the collector's edition too. If I could get with her, I could get with anybody…

"Brick? Do I have something on my face, or do you just think I'm pretty? Which, may I add, would be highly uncharacteristic of you to say?" She had smiled, taking a sip of her caramel latte. We had taken a seat next to the window where we could evade the hordes of people surrounding the entrance and just…well…talk.

"Yeah?" I smirked gingerly, "well who says you know my character anymore?"

"Brick Jojo doesn't change."

"Oh?" I perked up an eyebrow and took a sip of my peppermint hot chocolate. I had finally got it. What a day.

"And since when does the Brick Jojo you know ask you out to coffee and pay for us both?"

"Hmmm…" Blossom smiled slyly, observing this herself, "yes, I have noticed that. I say it's part of your plot."

"I have a plot now?" I leaned forward, feeling more confident by the second, eager to hear her impressively flirty banter, "May I ask what it is?"

"Well, I would tell you, but I myself don't know that. Only Brick does." She said with a secretive smile.

"But maybe you have some sort of…idea? As to what it might be? Just, you know, for guessing purposes of course."

"Oh, right, of course." She nodded, clearly feeding right into my playfulness, "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say he wants to fool me into thinking he's turned over a new leaf. Get my guard down. You know what I'm saying? Then, out of nowhere, he'll give the cue, and his brothers will spring out nowhere and tackle me to the ground."

"Man," I couldn't help but chuckle, "is that what they taught you in college?"

"Pretty much." She had smiled coyly, taking another sip of her coffee. It was at that time I had noticed we had both been leaning towards one another. I cleared my throat and sat back, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. I don't remember why, but I'm not sure if she got up to go to the bathroom or not after that. Something tells me she did, but…ehh…

Either way, after whatever happened, she looked at me with this serious look in her eye that kind of freaked me out.

"I know what you're really up to Brick."

"Oh yeah? What's that."

"I don't like it."

"No?"

"No."

"Well why the hell not?"

"I have a boyfriend."

I was stumped. Oh dear god, if words could kill at that very moment…I woulda been dead. But I didn't show it, at least, heh, I thought I didn't.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so don't try any tricks."

"Tricks?"

"Stop with the stupid one word comebacks. I know you were hitting on me just now." She looked out the window at that moment and we both said nothing for what seemed like an eternity. It was probably just a few seconds though.

"Me? No, no, no Bloss. You got it all wrong. See, if I remember correctly, it wasn't just _me_._ It was you too Pinky._ Don't try to deny it. You like me."

"Shut up." She hissed. I had never heard her so venomous before. Something about the way she said that…it really hurt. She looked at me too, and her eyes were just about ready to explode.

_What had I said to make this go so horribly wrong? Where did all this boyfriend crap come from?_

One thing was for sure; for a girl who had a boyfriend, she didn't seem too happy about it. In fact…she had been happier when he had still remained out of the picture.

"Geez, calm down." I hissed back, "You act like I'm going to interfere with your relationship. I just met you after four years of not seeing you. I'm not trying anything." Ohhh, but I was. What the little liar I could be back in the day.

"Whatever Brick. Just know I'm off limits." The way she said it hadn't been so convincing.

"If you're soooo 'off limits'," I air quoted this for sarcastic emphasis, "may I ask why you decided to come here with me and why you flirted with me when I flirted with you?" She was silent at that. The wit in her had diminished. "Can't answer that, huh?"

"…It's none of your business Brick. Look, I have to go. It was a mistake, coming with you here." She had grumbled, and I think she had a purse or something with her because she reached for something on the chair next to her. I can't remember if that's accurate or not, but it'd kinda make sense, you know? Being that she had initially planned to go shopping and all that.

"Excuse me? A mistake? I don't know about that Bloss. Freud says there _are_ no mistakes." I spoke with an unmistakable sense of urgency as I watched her get up from the table. I didn't want to lose her; I had already lost her for too long already. At least that's how I felt at the time. Four years without puff had surprising effects on a ruff.

Particularly me.

"Oh, so what, you're a psychology major all of a sudden?" she snapped at me spitefully, clearly not thinking I had it in me. With a growl, I had jumped up from my seat and looked her dead in the eye, "_Yes._ I just so happen to be."

She was certainly speechless at that. She hadn't expected me to answer yes at all, that much was obvious. But it was true; I _had_ been a psychology major at the time, and I was currently in my third semester. While she was away, I had decided to attend college myself. Wasn't easy, trust me. But I found out the hard way, through a GED and hard work, that I actually had a br_ain_. Wouldja look at that?

Without having anything to add, she suddenly stormed off and out of the shop, causing me to become jittery. So much so that I followed after her in a flash, and in doing so, forgot all about my peppermint hot chocolate. Left it on the table I believe. Can't really remember too well what the hell I did with the darn thing. All I know is, when I caught up with her outside, I didn't have it on me.

"Blossom. Blossom, listen to me!" I practically begged her. Something I never did. Still don't, really.

"You gotta listen to me." I grabbed her arm as she marched along in the snow, albeit slowly. Snow has a funny way of slowing down everything, including stomping. Actually, now that I think about it, she looked quite cute, stomping away in the snow like that. Hehe.

"_What_?" she finally asked out of irritation. I'll never forget the way her face looked at that very moment. The glare of her eyes, the snowflakes falling on her hair, sticking to her clothes. She looked absolutely stunning, even in all her fury and rage.

And that's probably why I kissed her. And damn…_did I ever!_

Now, at first mind you, she had squealed in protest. Most girls would if they had a boyfriend and were tackle-kissed by another man. Especially when that man happened to be your enemy. Or ex-enemy in this case. Whatever you wanna call it.

But…

After a while, things cooled down. She stopped trying to claw at my back and break my spine. Instead, she did something even more amazing and astonishing.

She kissed back.

Lord in heaven, I never thought I'd see the day I'd kiss a puff. Especially not in public. But there was practically no one on the streets, and the snow had made it somewhat romantic, even if we were standing right next to Dunkin Donuts. Trust me when I say it, it was not your average kiss either. I put all of myself into it, in the sense I didn't hold anything back. It wasn't a shy kiss, because a shy kiss Blossom could've easily backed away from skeptically. I didn't want that. I wanted to drill into her what I was there for, whether she liked it or not.

Heck, whether _I _liked it or not!

When I pulled away, the deed was done. My feelings were out and there was no denying them after _that._ She either accepted it…or…

"B-Brick…" she breathed, and I couldn't tell if she was stammering from the cold or from my kiss at the time. She had looked into my eyes as if the answer to the problem I had brought up lied in my crimson orbs. She looked awe struck, and I remember feeling kind of bad for catching her off guard like that.

"Blossom…I know, I'm crazy for doing that. You must still hate me and all that crap, and now I'm _sure_ you hate me, but…I dunno what's wrong with me Blossom! Ever since you left to go to your damn University I just…I've changed. I haven't been the same. It's like you've infected me with your weird…_good_ trait before you left and I can't shake it out of me. And then I kept on thinkin' about you and what I would do when you came back and…and each time you came back for the holidays I debated seein' you but never did cause I never felt ready enough, but then regretted it when you left to go back…and oh god, I am such a loser man. But, Blossom, look…" I huffed, seemingly in all one breath, "I love you babe. And I want you. _Bad."_

"You…_want me_?"

"Yeah…" Shameful is such an understatement for how I felt at the time, "I guess I do."

"Brick I…I just told you, I…"

"Yeah, yeah. Boyfriend," I rolled my eyes, "I know, I know..."

She had looked down at her feet, her coral eyes seriously baffled. The last thing she had expected to get that day was a kiss from _me_.

"Look, just…just forget it, okay? It was stupid." I had begun to walk away.

_I'm stupid._

"Brick…" if I hadn't had super hearing, I would've never heard her. She grabbed my overcoat gently, protesting my leave. That simple little tug sent off sparks inside my heart that would later yield to years and years of internal flame.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore."

I had turned around to her, eyes confused as hell, but they had also been hopeful.

"You don't? But I thought you said-"

"I did, I did." She nodded, looking away from me, suddenly shy, "but I broke up with him a few weeks ago. Things hadn't been going so great between us. He really hurt me…but I don't want to get into it. I guess I was just…afraid. I am afraid Brick. I don't want to get hurt again. But…but maybe you're not so bad after all Brick. Maybe I could give you a chance?"

"Blossom, that's completely up to you. I'm not going to force you to date me. Whatever that jerk did to ya, I'll beat him up for, if you want me to. But…I'd like it if you could at least _consider_ dating me. At least once? One date?"

A smile began to form on her gorgeous face, her eyes lighting up in response, "Yeah." She said after a moment or two, "I guess I could give you at least _one_ date with me."

To say I was elated was…an understatement.

I had smiled. Smiled so big and stupidly I thought my cheeks might burst.

"You make it sound like you're doing me a favor Pinky! Don't cha know I can get a million other girls just like you?" I joked, which she laughed at with a roll of her eyes.

"Right, cause every girl you meet is going to have chemical X in their bodies."

With a laugh I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me in the snow. I'm sure she smelled of vanilla because she always smelled like vanilla, even after all the years passed. She had giggled as I twirled her around in the snow obnoxiously with my youthful strength. When she landed across from me again, I breathed into the winter air a solemn promise I have still kept to this day, "Blossom, I promise you, you won't regret this."

And she didn't. Never once did I let her down. From then on, I became an even better person and excelled in every class I took. I had motivation, you see? Now, Blossom was mine. And this wasn't no 'fling' either. This was the real deal. After our first official date, we hit it off and several other took place afterwards.

In the year of 2018, I had graduated college and became a professional Psychiatrist. I also made Blossom my wife. Ironically enough, the day I decided to propose to her was the same day I decided to make her my girlfriend. We had kids, oh yes we did, and it turns out Blossom could be quite naughty in the wee hours of the day….hehe.

None the less, Butch and Boomer had a thing for Blossom's sisters too. I wasn't surprised when we had our first real family dinner together; Butch married to BC, Boomer married to Bubbles, and me, married to the love of my life. To Blossom.

…

Now, I sit here in this chilly folding chair. My ass feels like it's frozen. I shiver a bit and zipper up until my entire neck is covered and I look like a turtle. Even in this cold, I don't regret being here. I needed to be here today. I needed to see her again.

"Hey there baby," I smile joyfully, holding some poinsettia in my wrinkled old hands covered in gloves, "long time no see." I joke lightly, laughing at myself. The wind whistles in response.

"Bought you some poinsettia. Your favorite, eh? You always liked these." I smiled down at the flowers, remembering the first Christmas Blossom and I had spent together as a married couple. She had bought these beauties and placed them as a centerpiece on the dining table. They lasted a long time. She was always so good at decorating, and I'll never forget how excited she was to impress me with her creative décor the first year of her marriage. It never ceased to impress me, actually.

"They're in perfect condition, I assure you. Bought 'em fresh, just how you like 'em." I assured her, looking at her now, my eyes beaming, even though they're stinging from this damn cold air.

"Guy down the block sells them now, you know? He's a nice guy; I buy from him all the time now. But you know that, right?"

Silence.

I figure now's the time to tell her what I really want to say to her.

I suck in a chilly breath, and it hurts my lungs. I cough a bit, and it sounds phlegmy, like usual nowadays. Oh what I'd give to be young! Not so much for the powers now, but for the health. I know I can't stay out here much longer. My doctor said I need to stay inside as much as possible on cold days like these, but I simply had to come today. It wouldn't have been acceptable not to.

"Blossom," I breathe, my voice much weaker than before as I stare at her, my eyes drooping wearily, "I don't know if you can hear me. I don't know if you're even listening. You're probably too busy with other stuff right now, cause I know you. God probably has a lot of things for you to do, just like you did down here at one time. But listen, I have to tell you..."

I get off the folding chair and walk towards her, my feet crunching beneath dead leaves as I come to a slow stop. I look down at her and smile softly, my eyes watering a bit like they always do in this cold weather.

"I didn't forget just yet baby. I still remember what today is." I bend down, careful not to crack my back, and place the poinsettia against her grave, staring at her name which stared back at me.

The tears sting my eyes, but I know it's not just from the weather anymore, as I smile at it, even daring to kiss the letter 'B' engraved on it, "Happy anniversary, and Merry Christmas baby." I whisper.

And suddenly, as if she's listening, it starts to snow.

_R&R even if you didn't like it please. (: Thanks!_


End file.
